Ultimate Nightmare
by Ezbok58a
Summary: What happens when Ron's ultimate nightmare comes true? He's forced to relive it day after day until he can set things
1. Not just a dream

As you all probably know already, Kim Possible and associated characters do not belong to me, but to the Disney Corporation. I get no profit from writing these stories other than reading what you the readers think of it.

The only thing that belongs to me in this story is the unknown characters that our heroic duo will run into, many, many times.

* * *

**Kim Possible**

**Ultimate Nightmare**

"Ron, get the ray!" Kim shouted as she dodged an attack from Shego.

"I'm on it KP!" Ron said as he dodged some of Drakken's goons on the way to the portable death ray Drakken had crafted.

He slid under the legs of the last goon in his way and grabbed the device…just before he slipped and fell on the self destruct button.

"**SELF DESTRUCT IN 60 SECONDS" **

"No! You Buffoon!"

"Enough with the banter Dr. D, let's get out of here!" Shego said as she grabbed Drakken and dragged him to the hover car.

"Ron, come on!" Kim shouted as she motioned to the door.

"Right, on it!"

The two were running full speed towards the exit as they heard the countdown…

"…**5…4…3…2…1…thank you for hitting the self destruct button…"**

Explosions started to rock the building as the two dove out the open door and rolled into the landing pad. The lair behind them crumpled into a smoldering mess.

Kim glared at Ron…

"Hey, how was I to know Drakken would put a self destruct button in his lair?" Ron said defensively.

"Maybe because he puts a self destruct button in _every_ lair Ron!"

"Oh right, forgot about that…"

"Well at least the device is fine, now to get it to Global Justice…" Kim said as she started walking across the landing pad.

Suddenly the Pad was illuminated by blinding light, causing Kim to stop where she was and shield her eyes, Ron did the same.

_Clack-Clack_

Their hearts sank at the sound; they've seen enough movies and documentaries in their life to know what the sound signified…

They both lowered their hands as their eyes adjusted to the light, only to see a semi-circle of men clad all in black in-front of them…all armed with assault rifles.

One figure stepped forward out of the group; he spoke with a heavy Russian accent.

"Hand us the Device Miss Possible…"

"And who are you guys supposed to be?" She asked.

"We are mercenaries, thanks for asking. Now the device…"

"Sorry but that's so not going to happen."

The man sighed.

"Very well, have it your way." He raised his arm, and all the men around him leveled their guns at Kim.

"KIM!"

The sound of gunfire filled the landing pad, Ron watched in horror as Kim was struck multiple times before collapsing to the ground. He dropped the device and rushed to her…

He made it four steps before he felt a sharp pain spear through his left shoulder, and again in his right leg…he collapsed to the ground a few feet from where Kim lay.

The group ceased fire on them as the main figure went to retrieve the device. Ron used the last amount of strength he had to fight through the excruciating pain he was in and crawled to Kim.

Tears were already running down his cheeks as he cradled her limp body in his arms…

"Kim….KIM…!" He cried out as he tried to shake her awake.

"…Ron…" She said very faintly.

"Hold on Kim…please…" He pleaded as he looked into her half closed eyes; blood was covering her top and some of her face.

"…Ron…I love…" Her eyes closed as she went completely limp.

"Nononononono, Kim…Kim…" He started openly sobbing, not noticing the man looming over him until he felt the cold steel of the handgun on his forehead, he looked up at the figure.

"You should've done better…" He spoke before he pulled the trigger…

* * *

"NO!!!" Ron screamed as he sat up in bed.

He immediately buried his face in his hands.

_Not again, why? Why does this keep happening?_

Ron was in a cold sweat; his entire body was shaking so much it stirred Rufus from his restful sleep.

Rufus was deeply concerned at his master's reaction, as he did this two other times tonight alone.

Ron shakily made his way to the bathroom, trying to shake the images he just seen in his dream. He turned the sink on and started splashing his face with water, hoping it would calm him down, it didn't.

It's bad enough that he had this dream to begin with, but it wasn't the first time he had this exact dream, this was his fifth, and his third for tonight alone.

Every time the dreams had been the same, he and Kim went to stop Dr. Drakken and Shego with their new portable death ray, they get the ray, lair blows up, and they find themselves surrounded by mercenaries who end up killing them both.

The only thing that changed throughout the dream was the brutal-ness of Kim's death, each dream it got bloodier and more graphic. Even thinking about it now nearly made him throw up.

He was sure that he wasn't just having these dreams for no reason, no, these dreams had to be an omen of what was to come…and he had to stop it from happening.

* * *

Ron sulked through most of the day, the dreams still fresh in his mind, and the final words the Russian man spoke to him…

"_You should've done better…" _

What did it mean? Was it his own way of saying he could've stopped this if he done something different? He wasn't sure.

Because he had the dreams so frequently Ron knew exactly what he did that led up to the final gruesome ending on the landing pad, so when the real thing came up he knew exactly what not to do.

"Ron? Are you feeling ok?"

Kim's voice snapped him out of his train of though.

"What? Um, yeah sure thing Kim, why wouldn't I be feeling ok?" He said as he looked at her deep emerald eyes.

"Cause you've been moping around all day, like you're trying to figure out some kind of tough problem…" She said as she sat across from him.

"Kim, you know me, I don't do tough problems, and it cramps my style." He said, trying his best to sound like his joyful self, and not the nervous self he was now.

"Ron I know something's bothering you, and I'm going to find out what it is…"

_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

Ron's eyes practically popped out of his head when he heard the familiar jingle.

_Oh god, not now, please not now!_

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"_Reports are circulating that Drakken has build a new weapon he plans on using for global domination…"_

Ron nervously grabbed his hair and started grinding his teeth, Rufus looked on concerned; slowly the mole rat was thinking if his human's nightmares had something to do with this upcoming mission…

_No, no, don't say portable death ray please!_

"And what is this weapon Wade?"

"_From what I can tell, it's some kind of Portable Death Ray."_

Ron's heart sunk, and he began to turn pale.

"Got a location Wade?"

"_All set, you're ride will be there in five…"_

"Thanks Wade," She shut the device off and turned to Ron,

"Come on Ron, we'll talk about what's bothering you after the mission." She said as she started off towards her locker and her pair of mission clothes.

"…If we're alive…" Ron said quietly as he started after her.

* * *

Ron's hands were shaking as their ride approached Drakken's lair, the entire nightmare replaying in his head over and over again.

_It's going to be alright, yeah, just don't do what you did in your dream and everything will be fine, yeah that's it…_

"Ron, are you ok?"

"Yeah KP…why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for starters you're sweating, and shaking and pale."

"Huh, must be coming down with something…I'll be sure to take care of it when we're back home."

"Riiight" She said, not believing him.

"_We are over the jump site, good luck Kim Possible…" _Chattered the intercom.

The two made their way to their helmets and chutes before they headed over to the door.

Kim opened it and stepped back, allowing Ron to jump first.

Ron gulped as he stood in the open doorway.

_This is it Ron old boy, no turning back now, make sure she gets home alive…_

He took a deep breath and leapt from the door. For the first time ever, he didn't scream at all on his freefall, he was sure this would raise a red flag with Kim but he had bigger things to worry about than freefalling.

Within seconds they were both on the ground outside Drakken's lair. Ron detached his chute and helmet, as he looked up he caught sight of the landing pad. A chill ran through his body as he stared at it. He nervously glanced around them, looking for any signs of the mercenaries, he found none.

"Ron, head in the game." Kim whispered to him as she started off.

"My heads in the game KP…" He said as he stared after her.

"…like you wouldn't believe…" he quietly added.

It was a short walk down the hallway before they reached the main lair section, which was exactly like Ron had expected. Shego and Drakken in the center, with at least a dozen goons on the scaffolding above them.

"…and with this ray, I will force the world to bow to my will, and I will be the supreme ruler of everything!!!"

"Yeah, sure thing doc, these things always sound so fool proof in the beginning…"

"Shego, what do you mean?"

"I mean every time you have a brilliant plan it's always interrupted by…"

"Kim Possible?"

"You got it Dr. D…"

"Ah ha! But this time it'll be different, for you see I've…"

"Still in with the long rants Drakken?" Kim asked as she stepped towards the shadows.

Ron hesitantly stepped out right behind her, his eyes still darted around the room.

"Kim Possible! How did you get here?"

"Are you serious? You never change lairs, your address is everywhere!"

"Blast, foiled by the mail service yet again…no matter, SHEGO!"

"Yeah, I'm on it…" Shego said as she ignited her hands and dove for Kim.

"Ron, get the device!" she shouted as she dodged the attack.

_Ah great, so far everything's going exactly as it had in my dream…_

"RON!"

He was snapped out of his funk by Kim's voice.

"You can't get the device while standing there can you?" She said as she countered Shego's chop.

"Right, on it KP!"

He started towards the device, making note as to not do as he did in his dream. The first goon dropped down in front of him, instead of dodging him Ron dropped down and did a leg sweep, bringing the goon to the ground. He stepped over the fallen man and was immediately attacked by two others equipped with stun sticks. He brought his arms up to him, indicating he wasn't going to back down, the first one attacked, attempting to shock him with one end of the stick. Ron grabbed the stick and with a quick flick of his wrists he twisted it away from the goon, he then brought the stun end down across the man's back, dropping him to the ground. The remaining goon attacked with his stick, swinging for Ron's head, he blocked each swing with his own stick before he saw an opportunity and kicked the man right in the abdomen before bringing the stick across his back.

With those two out of the way Ron reckoned he should have a strait shot to the device and won't hit the self destruct button by accident. He calmly walked over to the table where the device was sitting.

_Why does Drakken put his devices on tables with so many potentially deadly buttons on them?_ He wondered as he went to pick up the device.

_Ah, no self destruct, no mercenaries, and best of all no watching Kim getting shot…_ He thought as he picked the device up off the table.

"Got it KP!" He yelled as he turned around,

Once he was facing back the way he came he saw Kim grab Shego by the leg and swing her…right at him. He instinctively ducked as Shego came sailing over him and smashed into the table the device was just sitting on.

"**SELF DESTUCT IN 60 SECONDS…"**

"NOOOOO!!!" Ron shouted in horror.

"Shego! Let's get out of here!" Drakken said as he pulled Shego off the table and into the hover car. Ron stood where he was staring at the panel where the self destruct button was located.

_No…it can't be, it just can't be!_

"Ron come on!" Kim said as she pulled him away and started running. He was too shocked to say anything.

"…**5…4…3…2…1…thank you for hitting the self destruct button…"**

They leapt through the open doorway as the building exploded and collapsed in on itself.

"Whew, that was close…at least you didn't hit the button this time…" She said mockingly.

"….yeah…sure…"

"Ron, we're going to have to talk about what's bothering you, its weirding me out…" She said as she started across the landing pad.

She made it two steps before Ron grabbed her,

"Ah, Ron?"

"Let's head back this way Kim…" Ron said motioning in a direction away from the landing pad they were on.

"Ron seriously what is up with…"

She was cut off by a blinding light.

_No…please god not again…_

Ron started shaking, the device was getting harder and harder for him to hold on to as he peered through the blinding light. Sure enough he saw the semi circle of black clad mercenaries.

"Hand over the device Comrade…" A figure said with a heavy Russian accent.

"And you are?" Kim asked.

"We are mercenaries, we've been paid to retrieve the device, now hand it over."

"Sorry but that's-"

"Sure! Here you go!" Ron interrupted as he tossed the device over to the men.

However no one made an attempt to grab it and the death ray smashed to the ground, destroying itself in the process.

"…oh no…" Ron wheezed, he was on the verge of passing out, he knew what would be coming next.

"You've destroyed the device! Kill them!"

"KIM GET DOWN!" Ron shouted as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her after him, back into the destroyed lair. Gunfire erupted behind them, only this time it missed them.

Ron ducked behind a piece of rubble and pulled Kim along side him.

"Ron just what is going on with you today? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"I'm trying to keep us from getting killed Kim, now let's move they'll find us any second!"

He took off back down the destroyed hallway as more gunfire was heard behind them, followed by someone calling out something in Russian, only he wasn't sure what…Until the grenade landed at his feet.

"Kim lookout!" He said as he dove to the side.

His hand lost its grip on her hand just as the grenade went off. His vision temporarily blurred and he briefly lost his hearing from the concussion. He felt a sharp pain in his right side and he couldn't feel his right leg either. Hesitantly he looked down, only to see that his leg was badly cut up, but still attached to him.

"Kim?" He asked coughing slightly, his vision was still a little blurry.

He spotted her several feet from him, her back was facing him…and she wasn't moving.

Trying to ignore the pain he pulled his way towards her, the tears were already forming in his eyes.

"Kim…" He gasped as he reached her. Slowly he pulled her to face him, terrified of what he might find.

"….Ugh…" She moaned, a good sign to Ron.

"Kim!" He cried as he saw her face,

She was badly hurt, her entire torso was covered in blood and she was very, very pale…

_No, Kim please don't die, please don't…_

"Kim, stay with me, come on stay awake…" He said through his sobs.

"Ron…"

"I'm here Kim, just stay with me…"

"…I'm sorry Ron…"

"KP you have nothing to be sorry about, please stay with me, I need you…"

"…I'm sorry…" She whispered as she went limp.

Ron was now openly sobbing, he had failed his friend, and now he was going to die for his incompetence and his failure to protect her.

He felt the gun on his forehead, he looked up at the Russian.

"Not bad boy, but you still didn't succeed, maybe next time…" He pulled the trigger.

* * *

"NO!" Ron screamed as he sat up in bed, gasping for air.

He quickly looked around at his surroundings, and himself.

"I'm…home…" He panted as he looked at his hands.

"I'm…alive…that means, it was all a dream…" He sighed as he started to relax a bit.

The chatter of his naked mole rat caused Ron to look at his hairless buddy.

"Rufus, what's the matter?"

Rufus made some chatter, most of which Ron couldn't really understand.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm ok now…"

"Really?" he squeaked.

"I'm sure of it, just let me freshen up a bit and I'll be asleep in no time." Ron said as he started towards the bathroom, pausing when he noticed the date and time, which was exactly the same as in the dream when he woke up.

_No, that can't be right…_

"Rufus, buddy, did I wake up at all before this?"

Rufus cocked his head to the side.

"I mean did I have any nightmares tonight besides the one I just had?"

"Uh huh."

Ron's eyes went wide.

"How, how many?"

Rufus held up his paw, indicating he woke up twice before hand.

"No, no…..that means…" He fell to his knees.

"It's the same day! NOOOOO!!!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Yes folks this is another plot bunny that attacked me, if you haven't figured it out, Ron's going to have to relive his nightmare over, and over again until he makes it so it doesn't end the same way. Sorta like Groundhogs day if you think about it, but not quite. This'll be updated within the week, not sure how long I'll draw this out but more than likely it'll be one more chapter and then end.

As usual leave a review and get a response, although the response will be delayed slightly as the mailbot is down again here. I'm sure it'll be up soon though. Till next time…


	2. The clues behind the nightmare

Welcome again to another installment of Ultimate Nightmare! Thanks to The Real Sidekick, KnightofFaerun, and Yankee Bard for reading and reviewing, I'll get my response out to you as soon as the bot thing is taken care of, I didn't forget about you guys!

* * *

**Ultimate Nightmare**

**Chapter Two**

Ron sat on the edge of his bed rubbing his temples with his hands, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

He knew the last 'dream' was way too real to be considered a dream. It had to have happened, and now that he was thinking about it, the dream before it couldn't be a dream either. The very, very first few times he had this dream it felt like a dream, he didn't feel any pain, he couldn't really scream, he just felt like he was a spectator in it. This is about on par with how you feel even during the most intense dreams, no pain, no pleasure, no feeling what so ever.

But the last two, those were completely different. He felt the pain, the anguish, the terror, the fear…it was all so real.

He wasn't very good at problem solving, but being the severity of the consequences of the last two dreams he was able to start trying to solve this mission sitch.

His thoughts came to the Russian man, who obviously was in charge of this whole thing, more specifically his final words during both events that echoed in Ron's head.

"_You should've done better..."… "Not bad boy, but you still didn't succeed, maybe next time…" _

_Just what is up with that?_

Clearly this man had to know what was going on with Ron, maybe he even controls what's happening and trying to get Ron to succeed, he couldn't be sure. He knew he'd run into the man again, and that…unfortunately would be where he'd confront him about this.

His thoughts drifted back to Kim…

"…_I'm sorry Ron…" _

It didn't add up in his head, why would Kim be sorry? Was she sorry for getting killed, dying in his arms, just what would make her say these words?

_If I'm able to fix this, then I'll never have to hear those words come from her…_

He grabbed a piece of paper and started sketching out a floor plan for Drakken's lair; he'd been through it at least twice already so he knew where things were situated. Within seconds he had the floor plan roughed out, including the location of the goons, Drakken himself, Shego, and where the device was located along with the ever important self destruct button.

He had to figure out a way to get the device and not have the self destruct get activated; only he wasn't sure how he was going to do it. The first time through it was actually his fault for tripping the self destruct (he's man enough to admit his mistakes), the second time Kim actually flung Shego into the control panel and she set off the self destruct.

Another thought came to his mind as he was going over how to avoid hitting the self destruct. Again it went back to what the Russian said before he woke up again.

"_Not bad boy, but you still didn't succeed, maybe next time…" _

He thought about what changed between the first and the second time, it didn't take him long to think of the device itself. He accidentally destroyed it the second time when he tossed it to the man, perhaps that was the key to getting out of this.

_That device has to be destroyed…that's how I'll end this nightmare…_

He hoped, he prayed he'd fix this soon, he couldn't keep going through this pain and torture of seeing Kim die in front of him, he feared it'd de-humanize him, make him not care when people died…and turn him into someone who was definitely not him.

_Hopefully I'll have a plan ready by the time Wade calls at lunchtime…for now I better try and get at least a couple hours sleep…_

He lay back in bed, trying to just get a few hours of sleep before school, however he couldn't stop running his newly developing plan through his head…so he didn't really get the few hours of sleep that he wanted.

* * *

Ron sat in Barkin's history class anxiously waiting for the bell signaling the lunch period. Instead of actually paying attention to what Barkin was teaching, he was looking over his floor plan and trying to formulate the best plan to destroy the device and end this torture.

Unfortunately Barkin was able to notice Ron wasn't paying attention.

"Stoppable!" He shouted, snapping Ron back to the class.

"Since you're paying so much careful attention, maybe you'd like to answer the question…"

"Um, right….what was the question?"

"Well, I'll repeat myself this once, AND ONLY THIS ONCE! Why was the 8th Air Force suffering such disastrous losses October 14th 1943, also known as Black Thursday?"

Ron took a moment before answering.

"Because the bombers went in against 1100 Axis pilots and had no fighter support with them, resulting in 65 bombers going down, with a loss of 600 men."

Barkin's smug look turned into a frown as he stared at Ron.

"Stoppable; that is correct, now continuing on…"

Ron smirked as he looked back down at his still evolving plan, he remembered being asked the same question in his last two dreams, and getting the answers wrong both times. He did enjoy proving Barkin wrong on occasion, it made him feel better about what was going to happen next.

Shortly after that the bell for lunch sounded and the class started clearing out. Ron sighed as he picked up his books and headed to his locker before he started over to the cafeteria.

_Ok, it's a simple plan Ron, you go in, you fight a couple of goons, you use their stun stick on all of them, then you 'accidentally' shoot the death ray and destroy it. End of plot, end of self destruct and most importantly end to getting killed. _

He sat down at their usual lunch table as he ran over the plans again, just to be safe.

"Hey Ron, are you feeling ok?" Kim asked as she sat down at the table across from him.

"Never better Kim, why do you ask?"

"Well for one you've seemed very preoccupied this morning, and secondly you didn't grab any lunch for yourself." She said as she looked at him, trying to figure out what he was up too.

"Well you know KP, my um…stomach hasn't been feeling very well this morning, and cafeteria food might just make it a bit worse…"

"Ron, didn't you tell me that you have a steel stomach?"

"I did…"

"And…?"

"Nothing remains true Kim, do I have to remind you of my 'Stoppable fortress of immunity' that ended up being breached when Shego sneezed on me?"

"Ugh, don't remind me…"

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

She reached for her device as Ron looked on.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"_Reports are circulating that Drakken has build a new weapon he plans on using for global domination…"_

"Again? You'd think the guy would learn that every time he builds himself a device for world domination he always gets foiled by us…" Ron said, feeling very confident over how this run would end.

"Well, yeah. Anyway what's this weapon he built Wade?

"_From what I can tell, it's some kind of Portable Death Ray."_

"Didn't he already build one of those?" Ron asked, sounding more like him than before.

"So did I, got a ride Wade?"

"_All set, you're ride will be there in five…"_

"Thanks Wade." She said as she turned the device off.

"Come on Ron, we have a villain to stop."

"Well yeah, of course we have a villain to stop, I was listening in you know…" He said as they walked over to their lockers.

* * *

They landed on Drakken's island lair, just like before…

_Time to put my plan into motion…_

The two started down one of the corridors, leading them towards the main lair complex. Ron could already hear Drakken in the mist of his rant to Shego on how wonderful his new death ray will be.

"…and with this ray, I will force the world to bow to my will, and I will be the supreme ruler of everything!!!"

"Yeah, sure thing doc, these things always sound so fool proof in the beginning…"

"Shego, what do you mean?"

"I mean every time you have a brilliant plan it's always interrupted by…"

"Kim Possible?"

"You got it Dr. D…"

"Ah hah, but this time I've gotten a special surprise for Miss Possible and her buffoonish sidekick…"

"You always have a special surprise for those two, and it never works." Shego said as she started flipping through an issue of villains digest.

"Well this time is different! This time she'll be completely locked out of the lair, every entrance and exit is locked with two foot thick solid titanium doors, we're unreachable!"

_So that's what Drakken was ranting about all these tries? I thought he hired the goons we're going to run into on the pad...well not like it matters…_

"Yeah, this is what I'd call unreachable…" Kim said dryly as she and Ron stepped from the dark hallway.

"KIM POSSIBLE?!?! But…how did you…the solid titanium doors….the unreachable-ness…"

"Dude, you left a door open…" Ron said motioning back down the hallway.

Drakken turned towards his henchmen standing on the catwalk above.

"How many times must I tell you imbeciles to shut the doors after you go through them, you're all getting drastic pay cuts!"

"You can't do that, we're under contract!" One henchman shouted.

"Read the fine print you dolt! I can do whatever I want once you sign the paper, and right now you're all loosing a weeks pay over this!"

Groaning was heard from the mass of henchmen.

"Shego! Show these fools why I pay you so much!"

"Ugh, fine, but I want a paid vacation after this…" She said cracking her knuckles.

"If you defeat them then you'll get Greenland too!"

"Doc, I said I wanted ICELAND!" she shouted.

"Beggars can't be choosers Shego." Drakken said.

"Grr, you're going down princess."

Shego launched into an attack on Kim, much like Kim expected. They were each dishing and dodging blows with one another when Kim called back to Ron, much like Ron expected her to do.

"Ron, get the device!"

"Already on it KP!"

Ron took two casual steps forward before he encountered the same three goons who he encountered last time. This time though, Ron wasn't even really trying to fight them, but went through the same moves he did before.

_Duck, slide, leg-sweep, block-block, grab stick, twist, smack, block, block, twist, and fire. There, piece of cake…_

He looked around him, glad to see all three goons on the ground again. He then turned towards the remaining goons on the catwalk…

"Anyone else wants a piece of me!" He shouted at them as he twirled the stun stick.

They rushed in a mad panic over to the steps leading from the catwalk to the ground level, Ron just aimed the stun stick at the stairs and started shooting blasts of stun electricity towards them.

Within minutes several goons were unconscious at the base of the stairs, others started running back the other way, looking for another way down.

_Excellent, now I can 'mistakenly' hit the death ray with this…_

He started firing randomly at the retreating goons, making sure his aim was close enough to cause damage to everything but the actual goons.

"Ron, stop clowning around and get the device!" Kim shouted as she landed a blow to Shego's abdomen.

Ron turned back towards her, aiming his stun stick directly at the device on the console.

"Sure think Kim! After I bag this goon!" He then squeezed the trigger, the stun stick fired its blast, hitting the death ray dead center, blasting it to smithereens.

Ron put on his best shocked look and slowly turned around to where the device had been, incredibly satisfied to see a smoldering spot where it once was.

"Oops…" He replied, trying to sound as sincere as ever.

"No! You buffoon!" Drakken cried out in anguish.

"Hey, you shouldn't give your goons faulty equipment! I didn't even pull the trigger!" Ron started arguing as he kept motioning to the console.

He saw a piece of the death ray roll to a stop on top of the self destruct button, although the piece wasn't heavy enough to actually initiate the self destruct…

Or so he thought…

"**SELF DESTUCT IN 60 SECONDS…"**

"What? Oh come on that doesn't even begin to make sense!" Ron started arguing.

_That really doesn't make sense…how could something so small and light set the stupid thing off? Well not like it'll matter now anyway._

"What, how? That piece was plastic!" Drakken argued, trying to figure out how exactly the piece set off the self destruct himself.

"We'll solve that later doc, for now lets get out of here!" Shego said as she grabbed Drakken by the collar and drug him over to the hover car before flying off.

"Ron! I'd like to leave here in once piece if you don't mind!" Kim shouted as she motioned to the hallway she was heading towards.

"Right behind you Kim!"

They ran down the hallway, the timer counting down as Ron was doing the same in his head…

"…**5…4…3…2…1…thank you for hitting the self destruct button…"**

They leapt through the open door as the explosions started behind them, soon Drakken's lair caved in on it, sealing the remains of the device deep inside the rubble.

"Seriously why does Drakken have such a countdown on his self destruct? I mean the whole 'thank you for hitting the self destruct button'. Just who would be around to hear that?"

"Honestly Ron, I don't know. I just wish we had something to turn over to GJ." She said glaring at him.

"Hey, I didn't shoot it intentionally! Besides, you have the report to give them right?"

"The actual device would be better Ron."

The area was lit up by bright spotlights, causing the two to shield their eyes.

_And here we go again, not this time guys, tonight we go home…_

"Hand over the device Comrade…" The Russian man said, slowly walking ahead of the rest of the men.

"Um what device dude?" Ron asked this time.

"And who are you guys?" Kim asked.

"We are Mercenaries, we've been paid to retrieve the portable death ray Drakken was working on. Thank you for asking... now the device please…"

"Um dude, the device was destroyed…" Ron said confidently.

"Destroyed? But how?"

"It was inside when the self destruct activated." Ron said before Kim could say he destroyed it. She glanced over at him with a scowl.

The man spoke something in Russian before he turned to the two again.

"Was it completely destroyed?"

"Um, yeah."

He said something under his breath, Ron surmised it was some sort of swear word judging on how he said it.

"Well, we really should be going now…sorry about the device dude…" Ron said as he started leading Kim away from the landing pad, confident it was finally over.

"Not so fast…" The Russian said.

_Oh now what?_

Slowly they turned back around, he had a handgun in his right hand pointed right at them.

"We cannot let you go, not after you've defied us…"

"Hey, do you see anything that looks like a portable death ray on us?" Ron shouted.

There was an uneasy silence…

"…No…"

Ron sighed in relief…

"But I have my duty…"

Ron's eyes practically popped out of his head upon hearing those words.

_No, no, not again, please not again…_

"Sorry Comrade"

The Russian fired, Ron was frozen in place as he watched the bullet sail towards him…

Only Kim pulled him out of the way…and paid the price for it…

The bullet intended for Ron struck her in the chest, she started to fall backward right into Ron's arms.

For the third time Ron watched her die in his arms, and the effects were still the same.

They fell back to the ground, Ron in complete shock over what she just did to save him. Only she was dead before they hit the ground, her eyes still open and full of terror, it was enough to make Ron break down and start sobbing again.

He hunched over her and slowly closed her eyes as he held her, wondering what went wrong this time…

He heard the approaching footsteps, and knew exactly who they belonged too. His fists clenched as they drew nearer.

He wanted answers, and he was about to get them.

With his head still down Ron felt the steel of the gun pressed against his forehead, slowly he looked up, not surprised to see the same Russian man standing in front of him with an evil smirk on his face.

The light switched on in Ron's head, within' a second he grabbed a hold of the Russians arm, and twisted it around on him. Getting off the ground Ron stood face to face with the man, his hand on the trigger of the gun that was pointed under the Russians jaw.

He heard the surrounding men ready their weapons and level them at him, but knew they weren't going to fire since he had their leader at gunpoint.

"Impressive Stoppable, usually it takes another two or three times before someone does this, you pick up very quickly…" The Russian said.

"Why, why are you doing this to me?" Ron demanded.

"It's very complicated Mr. Stoppable…"

"Why am I being forced to relive this horrible day over and over again, to torture me by having me watch the love of my life die in my arms, WHY!"

"I can't tell you that…"

"Then what can you tell me…"

"I can tell you that this nightmare of yours is almost at a end. There are people, people who I answer too and deal with, that don't believe you'd do what it takes to prove your love for Kimberly…"

"Just what are you talking about…"

"The circumstances for this day are not in your control, nor can I tell you who is, that's up to you to figure out."

"Fine, if you won't tell me who's doing this, maybe you can tell me how I can stop it…"

"You're almost there Stoppable, you've come extremely close this last time, but the last step to ending this night is to do something you've never done before. Something that is the fundamental cause as to why this is happening to you…"

"And that something is?"

"To kill…"

"I will never, ever kill anyone…EVER!"

"If you don't then you'll be cursed to relive this night over, and over again till you cross that line Stoppable."

"I…won't…I can't…"

"Yet you're facing me with my own gun under my chin…do you love her?"

Ron stared into the mans eyes for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes…I love her…"

"Would you do anything to protect her?"

He paused, was it in him? Could he really kill in order to protect her?"

Sensing his dilemma the Russian continued.

"You've already gotten half of this mission solved Ronald, you've destroyed the device, but you have to finish the other half…and that involves killing us before we do the same to you…"

Tears were running down his face again, this was one of the hardest decisions of his life. Relive the same night over and over again, watching Kim die in his arms? Or do what it takes to make sure they both come home alive?

"How…" Ron asked as he sniffled.

"How…do I destroy all of you?" He asked, regaining some composure.

"I unfortunately can't tell you how to do that, but I can give you a hint…"

"Please…"

"What keeps going off even though you try everything to prevent it?"

Ron cocked his head to the side, until the realization hit him.

The man nodded when he saw that Ron got it.

"Now, you know. Unfortunately this is all I can give you. The rest is up to you Ron Stoppable…"

Ron nodded.

"So um, how do I get to there?"

"It is part of your final test Ronald, this time in order to try again, you must prove to me that you have what it takes to end this nightmare…"

Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, kill me Stoppable, once you do you will be back in bed, and hopefully this will be the last time you have to relive this."

Ron's fingers tensed on the trigger as he stared the man in his eyes.

"You must do it Ron, otherwise you'll be stuck here, watching her die…"

Ron blinked hard before he looked the man in his eyes again, the fear, the terror, the anger. All were no longer in Ron's eyes as his finger started to tighten around the trigger.

"Best of luck Ron Stoppable, we will meet one last time…"

**BLAM!**

_To be continued…_

* * *

Yep that's right folks, one more chapter is coming up, maybe in a week, maybe less. I can't be sure but I figured its better to end it here than continue on and have this chapter be a ridiculously long chapter.

Next chapter will be the finale, and I do suggest you tune in for it, because you don't want to miss it!

Again Read and review, and once this mailbot problem is fixed you'll get a response from me!

You could use the response as a down payment on a new Tank! (Offer void in Utah)


	3. One Last Time

Well folks, all good things must come to an end. For this is the last chapter of Ultimate Nightmare. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, but don't worry, unlike before I plan on picking up the remaining stories a lot of people want me to continue. Look for updates on those stories within the week (which one will be updated first? That's the surprise…).

Thanks to The Real Sidekick, KnightofFaerun, Yankee Bard, Mr. Wizard, Longsworder, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Taechunsa, and Atomic Fire for reading and reviewing, and to all of you who decided to just read…you know who you are.

And now, back to the action…

* * *

**Ultimate Nightmare**

**One last time…**

Ron's eyes snapped open; but unlike the last few times he didn't sit up in a horrific scream, instead he just laid there, determination etched on his face as he could still hear the echo of the lone gunshot.

Just like in his previous attempt he grabbed a piece of paper and sketched out the floor plan for Drakken's lair, this time he didn't leave the smallest detail out.

His thoughts soon drifted back to the Self Destruct feature; more specifically what the Russian said to him about it. The man may have sensed Ron pick up on something, but the man forgot one thing…

This was Ron Stoppable he was hinting at, the same Ron Stoppable who was too painfully oblivious to Yori's crushing on him. So while it may have looked like Ron figured it out, in reality he just realized what the Russian was talking about.

_There has to be a way to stop it from going off, but how? What could I possibly do different in order to stop the place from blowing up? And end up destroying the Russian and his men before they kill us…again…_

It was a tough sitch for him to figure out, and he wasn't having a lot of luck with it.

_Think Ron; think…there has to be some element I'm forgetting, something so basic I should've though of it before…but what?_

As he was contemplating what that one element was, Rufus chattered something at him, pointing his claw over to the clock.

"I know buddy its late, but I need to figure this out…go back to bed…"

Then it hit him.

From the first time he went through this nightmare to the very last time the one thing that wasn't ever mentioned, or even really in the was the missing link, the key to stopping this whole episode of torment. Now he had his link, he just needed to formulate a plan around that link. For the rest of the night Ron stayed up problem solving how exactly to use Rufus and what the general course of action would be.

* * *

Ron was sitting in Mr. Barkin's history class (yet again) going over his plan, which he finally worked out with the 'Rufus Factor' involved, he'd break the plan to his naked mole rat at lunch, he just had too…

"STOPPABLE!" Mr. Barkin screamed.

"Because the bombers went in against 1100 Axis pilots and had no fighter support with them, resulting in 65 bombers going down, with a loss of 600 men." Ron answered without even letting Mr. B finish his rant.

As expected Mr. Barkin's jaw hung down as he stared at Ron, completely shocked that Ron had responded so fast, and so correctly.

"Is there a problem Mr. B?" Ron asked, with mock concern.

Mr. Barkin quickly regained his composure and pressed his hands against his suit.

"No there isn't Stoppable. Now continuing on class…"

Ron drifted back to the plan he laid out, feeling very, very confident about this plan. Of course, he felt very confident on his last plan too, but to him this was completely different.

Shortly after Mr. Barkin got back to teaching the bell for lunch rang, and Ron was soon up and heading for the door.

"Stoppable!" Barkin called out.

Surprised, Ron stopped and turned towards his teacher. "Yes Mr. B?"

"I'd like a word with you Stoppable…" He said, with a slight edge in his voice.

_Oh man, He's going to give me extra homework…hey…he's going to give me extra homework! That hasn't happened in any of the last attempts! BooYah! This is the one that's going to work!_

Ron slowly worked his way over to Mr. Barkin's desk and stood in front of it. For once eagerly waiting what Barkin was going to give him.

"Stoppable, I must say you did very well in class today…all things considered…" He said, the last part becoming slightly quieter than the rest.

"However?"

"Yes, however you did show me up just now in class…"

"But I do that a lot at Smarty Mart, and you don't seem to mind."

Mr. Barkin was now visibly seething at this comment, which Ron smirked at.

"That may be so Stoppable, but here in school, I am the boss of you. You even said that YOURSELF!"

Ron sighed, trying to sound disappointed. "Extra homework?"

"EXTRA HOMEWORK!"

Ron gladly took the sheet of extra homework and started out the room.

_Bondiggity, I got me some extra homework…_

_Wait a minute…_

_  
I GOT ME SOME EXTRA HOMEWORK! AW MAN! What a cruel fate, I may end up saving our own lives but I get stuck with extra homework! This tanks…_

* * *

Ron took a seat at the lunch table, this time he grabbed his traditional tray of mystery meat…he wasn't going to eat it though, as he never did. But it kept up with his usual routine at school, making him act more like himself and less like the paranoid individual he was beforehand.

He glanced at the occupied pants pocket where his mole rat Rufus was currently napping. He tapped the fold on the pocket, stirring his hairless companion.

"Rufus, I need you for something."

With a yawn, Rufus quickly scurried out of his pocket and onto the table eyeing his master.

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you is top secret and can't be reviled to anyone, including Kim. Promise?"

Rufus stuck his paw out, it was a crude attempt at a thumb up, but Ron understood that Rufus promised.

Ron pulled his rough sketch out of his other pocket and layed it out on the table for Rufus to see.

"Ok, latter on we are going to be called in on a mission to stop Drakken with his new portable death ray…"

Rufus cocked his head to the side, obviously confused.

"Look, don't ask me how I know this, as I can't reveal my sources; just go with me on this!"

Rufus shrugged his shoulders before he nodded ok.

"Good…anyway we're going to get called away to stop Drakken and his new portable death ray, what I need you to do is to get to this console…" Ron pointed out the console where the device was located, as well as the self destruct button.

"…And I want you to cut the wires that are connected to the self destruct button. Got that?"

Rufus scratched under his chin as he looked over Ron's plan, before giving him a claw up.

"Good, now after you cut the wire I want you to then follow that wire to wherever it leads and cut it there…" He trailed off as he tried to remember the last thing for Rufus to do.

"…Oh yeah and if you come across any explosives could you bring them back to me?"

Rufus raised an eyebrow as he stared at Ron.

"What?"

Rufus chattered something that Ron could vaguely understand…

"Look, it's very important that I get these explosives..."

Rufus started arguing with him, shaking his tiny paw.

"…Oh, how many times have I asked for explosives when we were on a mission?" Ron asked, insulted at Rufus's allegation.

Rufus held his paw in front of him, with three claws pointed up.

"...Well, yeah but I needed them for the current mission we were on at the time, correct?"

Rufus started pondering again, before he realized that Ron was right. He squeaked out a small "Sorry" as he hung his head down.

"That's right; now I need these if we want to complete our mission…just don't tell anyone what I've just told you…Got it?"

"Got what Ron?" Kim asked as she sat across from him, nearly scaring Ron and Rufus out of their skin.

Ron quickly grabbed his plans for Drakken's lair and shoved them in his pocket quickly, unfortunately Kim noticed.

"And what's that you're hiding from me?" She asked.

"Oh, it's um…nothing…nothing important…." Ron said as he refused to look her in the eye.

"Really, then why are you hiding it?" She asked with a smirk.

"Because…well….because it's highly classified top secret-ness….ness." Ron said as his breathing became shallow and wheezy.

"Ron, if you're keeping something from me I will find out…after all I can do anything…"

"Oh you'll find out…just at the right time of course…" Ron said, hoping to throw her off track.

"Ah ha! I knew it involved me in some way! Now spill!"

"KP I can't, it's um…a surprise!"

"A surprise?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…but you have to wait and see what it is, heh." Ron said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_Beep-beep-be-beep_

Ron breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the familiar tone. Unfortunately it ended one problem spot, and brought up another, he just hoped his plan this time was absolutely fool proof.

Rufus listened to Wade intently, the look on the mole rats face said to Ron that he was a little shocked that what Ron had told him before hand actually was going to happen.

_Probably thinks that because I've never really had a prediction that ever came close to being true…oh well first time for everything. _

"We're on our way Wade." Kim said as she turned the device off. Ron was a little surprised that he missed the whole conversation this time; not like it mattered as he heard it three times now.

"Come on Ron, we've got to stop Dr. Drakken again." She said as she started leaving the cafeteria.

"Again, you'd think he'd just give up by now…" Ron said as he followed her out, with Rufus climbing up to his shoulder.

"Remember the plan buddy, I need you on this." Ron whispered.

"Ok." Rufus squeaked.

"That's my Rufus."

* * *

They landed outside the lair without a hitch, just as before, and without wasting any time they started walking down the corridor to the main lair.

Ron tapped the outside of his pocket, jostling Rufus awake. The mole rat looked at Ron who nodded his head. Rufus returned the nod and leapt from his pocket and started scurrying down the hall ahead of them.

_Best of luck Rufus, we're counting on you._

As they got closer to the main lair, he heard the familiar rantings of Dr. Drakken and Shego; he also heard this conversation several times before. Yet he still continued to listen.

"…and with this ray, I will force the world to bow to my will, and I will be the supreme ruler of everything!!!"

"Yeah, sure thing doc, these things always sound so fool proof in the beginning…"

"Shego, what do you mean?"

"I mean every time you have a brilliant plan it's always interrupted by…"

"Kim Possible?"

"You got it Dr. D…"

"Ah hah, but this time I've gotten a special surprise for Miss Possible and her buffoonish sidekick…"

"You always have a special surprise for those two, and it never works." Shego said as she started flipping through an issue of villains digest.

"Well this time is different! This time she'll be completely locked out of the lair, every entrance and exit is locked with two foot thick solid titanium doors, we're unreachable!"

"Yeah, ah huh, so are the doors shut by any chance?"

"Of course they are! I shut them myself!"

"Yeah but Doc, you were the first one in today, don't forget the henchmen." Shego said as she tossed the Villains digest and picked up a nail file.

"Well my henchmen obviously shut the door, that's what I pay them for isn't it?"

"Actually sir, our last paycheck bounced so theoretically you aren't paying us…" One of the henchmen said from the catwalk.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SHUT THE DOORS?!?!" Drakken screamed.

"No we didn't because we want to get our pay…"

"YOU BUFFOONS!"

"Hey, I though I was the Buffoon, what are you replacing me?" Ron interrupted as he stepped from the shadows with Kim.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" Drakken asked, surprised.

"Ugh, do I really have to explain it to you?" Ron asked.

"Well, um…yes. Please." Drakken said quietly.

Ron was about to speak when Kim clamped her hands around his lips.

"Sorry, but we'll just get right down to us foiling you now." She said with a smile.

"SHEGO!"

"Yeah, I'm on it as usual" Shego said as she slowly rose and attacked Kim.

"Ron, get the device!" She shouted as she dodged a blow from Shego.

"I'm on it KP!" Ron said as he looked across the room, trying to spot Rufus.

He saw the little mole rat running along the far wall, coming from the table with the self destruct button. He grinned as he watched him disappear around a corner.

_Go my sweet little mole rat; you don't know how happy this makes me…_

Unfortunately Ron was, by now, surrounded by at least five of Drakken's henchmen. Snapping out of his sweet moment he became very aware that he was surrounded by Drakken's henchmen, who were very eager to beat on Ron.

Ron stood his ground and tilted his head to the side, cracking his neck. Slowly he closed his eyes as he got himself into a Mystical Monkey Kung Fu stance and opened his eyes; he had his trademark smirk on his face.

"Ok boys; who wants to try first." He said confidently.

The henchmen didn't wait; they all rushed him hoping to drown him with mass numbers. Ron ducked as the first one reached him; the man tripped over Ron and smashed face first into another henchmen. Ron did a spinning kick and sent another one of the red goons sailing through the air, taking out another three. It was over that fast, all five henchmen lay broken and battered on the ground.

Ron looked around and saw the remaining henchmen were too far away to do anything against him so he sprinted over towards the console where the device was, when he got there he came across Rufus, who had a package of dynamite (which was ironically already wired and plumbed with a button and timer countdown, which also was amazingly set at sixty seconds).

"Good Rufus, now attach it to the bottom of this device…" Ron said as he lifted the death ray.

Rufus stuck the explosives to the bottom of the device, but once he got them to stay the little guy fell back onto the self destruct button.

"**SELF DESTUCT IN 60 SECONDS…"**

"Rufus! Didn't you disable the button?!?!" Ron asked.

"Ah huh" Rufus squeaked while shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you disconnect all the explosives then?"

"Yep." Rufus said as the little guy pulled up the panel the button was on, showing that the button was indeed disconnected.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense now does it?" Ron asked, Rufus shook his head no.

"SHEGO, Lets get out of here!" Drakken said as he ran over to the hover car.

"Good luck blowing up Kimmie!" Shego said as she leapt up to the hover car and she and Drakken flew away.

"Ron, come on!" Kim shouted as she hurried to the door.

"But Kim, the button isn't hooked up to anything!"

"No time to argue Ron!"

As Ron and Rufus started over towards her, but they already ate up a good amount of time, and when they reached Kim the countdown neared the end…

"…**5…4…3…2…1…thank you for hitting the self destruct button…"**

They flinched, expecting an explosion…But all they got was the console where the device was sitting on sparked and sizzled.

"See, I told you it wasn't hooked up to anything!" Ron said pointing to the console.

"Well, I still don't like finding out when we're right here you know." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah this is true; now let's get out of here?"

She nodded as they started walking back out of the lair, Ron knew what was coming next and his finger tensed on the button attached to the explosives once they came to the landing pad.

As soon as they exited the lair the lights snapped on, no matter how many times Ron's gone through this, he still was never prepared for the initial blinding they got.

He squinted his eyes as he looked across the pad, spotting the large semi-circle of men with that same Russian man standing center and in front of the rest.

"Greetings Comrades, we've come for Drakken's device…"

_Wow, he changes his greeting every time…that's probably how he gets people to realize this isn't a dream…I think…_

"And just who are you guys?" Kim asked.

"I thank you for asking, we are mercenaries, we've been hired to retrieve the device…and eliminate all who stand in our way…"

"I'm guessing that we would be in your way." Kim said.

"Very good miss, now I must ask again for the device." The Russian said as he held out his arm.

"And if we refuse?" Kim asked.

"If you refuse, well…your friend knows what'll happen…"

Ron's eyes went wide, _He did not do what I just think he did…_

"Ron, what's he talking about?" Kim whispered to him.

"I'll explain later Kim, but right now it's in our best interest to give them the device…" Ron whispered back to her.

"RON! We do not hand over world dominating devices to people like this!"

"Kim please! Listen to me, we need to give them this device!"

"NO, WE, DON'T!" She said angrily.

"Kim if you want to come home alive then you'll go with me!" Ron said angrily, not realizing what he actually said till it was too late.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked with a mix of anger and confusion.

"Look, I can't explain it right now, but if we don't give them this device then they _**will**_ kill us! You have to trust me on this Kim!"

She crossed her arms, trying to figure out what Ron was talking about…

"Comrades, we don't have all day you know…"

Ron looked at the Russian, then back at Kim.

"Kim, if you care for me you'll let me do this…"

When he saw that she still wasn't getting it he bit his tongue and turned towards the Russian and started walking.

"Ron! Get back here!" She shouted with concern and anger.

He ignored her and continued walking towards the Russian, as he got about three feet away he pushed the button on the bottom of the device, arming the explosives and starting the sixty second countdown.

The Russian took the device from Ron, they both shared a look and nodded at each other before Ron turned and headed towards Kim. Her glare burned a hole into him, telling him just how angry she was with him, however he could tell that she was still concerned about what he said to her before.

_We're going to have a long talk once this is over…_

Just as he reached her he turned back, not sure what he was expecting to see, but he was definitely not expecting what he did see.

The Russian handed off the device to another man, who whispered into the Russians ear. The Russian appeared to swear in Russian at what the man said before he looked at Ron again. The look in the mans eyes made Ron's heart sink, his eyes were full of sorrow, as if he'd been told to do something he didn't want to do. And it only took Ron one guess as to what he was told to do.

The Russian pulled his firearm from his side and pointed it at Kim.

"I'm sorry Comrade, but this is how it must be…"

The Russian pulled the trigger and time as Ron knew it slowed to a crawl. He saw the gun recoil back and the bullet exit the barrel at a slow velocity. Ron's instincts kicked in, he wasn't about to let Kim die again…he started to dive into Kim, pushing her out of the way, but everything he did was in super slow motion and he wasn't sure if he'd get her out of the way in time.

Suddenly everything snapped back to real time as the device exploded. Ron and Kim came crashing to the ground as bits of shrapnel came flying over them as did the roar of the explosion.

Ron looked down at Kim, her eyes were open…and she blinked.

_She's alive! SHE'S ALIVE! I DID IT!_

But Ron's previous actions came to the front of his mind, and he slowly turned over and looked toward where the men were once standing. Only there wasn't anyone there, every single one of the men were gone, the only one that was left was that one Russian man, lying on his side covered in blood. He looked up towards the two teens as he started to speak.

"You've done it Comrade, you've finally got it. You've proved you could do what is necessary to protect the one you really do care about…" He paused as he coughed up some blood on the ground.

"…I am glad to say we won't meet in this circumstance again Stoppable. Godspeed Comrade, Godspeed…" The Russian then slumped forward, lying face down on the ground…dead.

Ron felt a tear come to his eye and went to wipe it away with his right arm, which was currently under him. As he brought it up to his face he stopped and looked at it, his hand was covered in blood.

Slowly he turned back over towards Kim, only to see her start getting up off the ground.

"…Kim, I may have a problem…" He said as he rolled over to face her, showing her his bloody hand.

"Oh my god, RON!" She yelled as she knelt down by his side, she felt along his right side feeling that his shirt was soaked in his blood. She pulled it up and revealed that the one shot the Russian took found its mark, hitting Ron in the right lower back.

"Ron stay with me, come on…" She said as she cradled him in her arms.

"…Kim…" He started, feeling very weak and tired.

"I'm hear Ron, I won't leave you…" She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"…I'm sorry Kim…"

"Ron you don't have anything to be sorry about, just stay with me!"

"No, I do…I should've told you about this mission Kim, I've done it three times already…"

"Ron…what do you mean?"

"I've done this mission before, and it always ended with you dying in my arms…guess this is how it should finally end, me dying in your arms…" He said with a weak laugh.

"You are not dying in my arms Ron Stoppable! You are going to live, and explain this whole sitch to me!"

"I'm explaining it to you now KP, this was a test for me…to see if I had what it takes to do what was necessary to protect you, to have you live…looks like I've succeeded…"

"Ron, don't talk like this, stay with me please!"

"I want you to know Kim…I've always loved you…I'm sorry…" Ron said as he started fading from consciousness.

"Ron,….Ron….RON!!"

* * *

Ron's eyes opened slowly, everything around him was blurry and he had a ringing in his ears. In front of him he saw a bright light, he figured he was dead.

_Aw man, how cliché is this…bright light at the end of a tunnel. I guess all those guys were right after all…_

Slowly he started reaching towards the light with his right hand, but being his vision was still blurry all he saw was a big flesh colored blob…with something attached to it.

_Just what is that? Am I attached to something?_

Slowly the ringing in his ears went away, revealing the steady beeping of a machine Ron knew all too well from Kim's mom and his short time as a Sunshine spreader. His vision was slowly coming back too, he realized the bright light was indeed a light, but a florescent light that was attached to the ceiling.

And sure enough, Ron had a IV in his arm. _Wow, so I'm not dead after all…_

He was sore, and very groggy, probably a result of the medication he was on. He started to look about the room, his eyes came to rest on the redhead sound asleep in the chair by the bed.

By the looks of her he'd estimate he was out for at least three days, judging by the way Kim looked. Apparently she never changed out of her mission clothes, her hair was frayed and filthy and she had some very dark circles under her eyes. Curled up on the arm of the chair was Rufus, who was also sound asleep.

He smiled a bit as he saw them there, he took as deep a breath as he could before he exhaled, being glad he wasn't dead after all.

When he looked back over he saw that Kim was stirring, and eventually her eyes slowly opened, and immediately met his. She brought her hands up over her mouth instantly as tears formed in her eyes.

"…Hey KP…" Ron said weakly.

Kim practically dove onto the bed and gave Ron one of the most passionate kisses he ever got, it surprised Ron at first he quickly started enjoying it and slowly put her arm around her enjoying the moment, at least till he heard voices come from the doorway.

"Anne, what did we tell Kimmie about kissing Ronald while he was in a coma? That's the third time this…" Mr. Possibles voice trailed off, making Ron worry.

"James, I don't think he's in a coma anymore…" Mrs. Possible said quietly.

_She probably noticed that my arm's around Kim…_ Ron though sheepishly.

"Come on honey, let's give them some time…" Mrs. Possible said as it sounded like she was now dragging Mr. Possible away from the door.

_That's why I like Mrs. Dr. P. Always doing what she thinks is best for us…_

Eventually they broke the kiss and looked each other in the eye.

"How long was I out?" Ron asked.

"Five days, Ron, I'm so glad you're alive…"

"I'm just glad I saved you…" Ron said.

"I also found this in one of your pockets…" She said as she held up the floor plan Ron drew and subsequently hid from Kim.

"I can explain that Kim…"

"No need, I figured it out Ron..."

"You did?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

She nodded. "I found the map, and added that with what you told me, you were telling the truth weren't you?"

He slowly nodded. She just embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you Ron, thank you for everything…" She said as she buried her head into his neck.

Ron turned his head to be against hers, and ended up looking out the glass wall of his hospital room, where he spotted someone he never would've expected to see again.

It was the Russian. He was standing in the center of the hallway, hands at his sides looking at Ron and Kim. When he noticed Ron was looking at him he smiled and gave Ron a wave.

Ron smiled back, and returned a small wave with his free hand. The Russian then turned and started walking down the hallway. Ron turned his eyes back down towards Kim, who by now had fallen asleep. For now Ron was happy, happy that he was alive, happy that Kim was alive, and most of all, happy that he ran into the Russian man.

**THE END**

* * *

There you have it folks the conclusion of 'Ultimate Nightmare'. Again I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Now with this out of the way, look for my other stories to be updated soon for all your reading enjoyment.

If you've read it, please, review it. And you'll get a response from me! Personally! (Well through email I guess but you get the idea.)

Thanks again for reading, till next time!

Ezbok58a


End file.
